My fan
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Castle ha cometido una estupidez y, por primera vez, teme lo que le pueda suceder. Beckett tratará de calmarlo con algo que durante años ha guardado para ella. One-short basado en el 6x04 "Number One Fan"


Quizá a veces tendemos a pensar las acciones demasiado, sopesamos mucho los pros y contra y en la mayoría de las ocasiones todo se reduce a dejarse llevar; para muchos la cuestión más fácil, para otros, la más difícil. No siempre somos capaces de desconectar nuestro cerebro, apagarlo durante unos segundos y actuar sin pensar. O más bien, no todos estamos acostumbrados a hacerlo, y es el miedo a que las consecuencias de este acto sean negativas lo que nos paraliza.

Durante años he sido el insensato que se pone en el punto de mira sin pararse justamente a pensar. Actuaba por impulsos, dejando que fuesen mis sentidos los que me guiasen, pero ahora ya no es igual. Ahora la tengo a ella y el solo hecho de saber que puedo perderla por una de mis descabelladas ideas me paraliza, pero no puedo hacer nada más que tirar hacia delante. Ya no hay marcha atrás, no después de haber aceptado el trato. De mi dependen todas esas personas que, ajenas a lo que podía suceder, se han visto siendo prisioneras de una de mis fans.

Mi fan. La sola idea me produce arcadas. Conozco el poder que mis libros ejercen sobre aquellas personas desequilibradas en las que un día cayó alguno de mis best seller. Sé que no soy responsable de los actos que la gente acomete después de leer mis libros, que de cualquier otro modo lo harían porque lo que sale de mi pluma no es el detonante, pero ello no me exime de sentirme culpable por incitar con mis palabras a que tengan lugar situaciones como aquellas.

La miré, viendo en sus ojos el temor a que algo pueda sucederme, y por primera comprendí el miedo que debieron pasar mi madre y mi hija cada vez que me veían salir por la puerta del loft rumbo a un nuevo peligro. Me había metido en un callejón sin salida y aunque no dejaba que saliera a la luz, después de años metiéndome en la boca del lobo, quería que el tiempo se parase y no llegase el momento en que tuviese que enfrentarme a la sospechosa de asesinato.

Me levanté ante la mirada de todos los allí congregados y me alejé de la zona, tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos, de poner la mente en blanco, de no pensar en nada para así evitar desinflarme y querer echar a correr cuando me había comprometido a salvar a todas esas personas que sin quererlo habían visto como sus vidas estaban colgando de un hilo. Lo que no esperaba es que ella viniese tras de mí, pues conociéndome, sabía el gran debate en el que me encontraba.

- Castle, no tienes que hacer esto – me tomó del brazo y me hizo girarme para encontrarme con sus profundos ojos, esos en los que era capaz de perderme – Por favor, quédate conmigo y no entres ahí.

- Kate, no puedo. Ya sé que es una locura y que no debí hacerle esa propuesta, pero lo he hecho y no puedo dar marcha atrás. Todas esas personas que hay ahí dentro dependen de mí.

- No, sabes que no es así. Podemos hacer que libere a esas personas sin necesidad de que expongas tu vida.

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y jugué a trazas figuras imaginarias en ellas, como si de algún modo ese sencillo gesto apaciguara el torbellino de sentimientos que bullía en mi interior.

- Kate, cariño, no tengo otra opción. Es una fan, sé como tratarla.

- ¡También yo lo soy!

- ¿Cómo has dicho?

No sabía si había sido producto de mi imaginación que me estaba jugando una mala pasada debido al estrés al que estaba sometido o si lo que había escuchado había sido lo que yo creía. Con Beckett las cosas nunca eran blancas o negras, y prefería estar seguro antes de dar por supuesta tal afirmación.

- No debí decir nada.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa faceta suya que tanto me irritaba. No era capaz de dar un paso sin pensar antes, sin meditarlo.

- Kate, estoy a punto de meterme en la boca del lobo y no me vendría nada mal que dejaras el juego del ratón y el gato para otro momento.

- Verás... hay algo que no sabes de mí.

- Eso es imposible. No hay nada de ti que yo no conozca – la atraje hacia mi y la rodeé con mis brazos. En momentos como eses, solo ella era capaz de apaciguarme.

- Te equivocas, señor "lo sé todo de ti" - una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios y yo me sentí vivo por dentro.

- No sé si quiero saberlo... - le susurré al oído jugando con ella.

- Creo que te gustará – me dijo en el mismo tono de voz que yo había usado segundos antes.

- En ese caso, ven conmigo. No creo que les importe esperarme unos minutos.

La tomé de la mano y me alejé con ella de todo el cordón policial para poder hablar sin notar las miradas de todos los allí presentes. Unas desgastadas escaleras que servían de conexión entre la acera y una mortecina casa fueron testigos de su confesión.

- Eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto. Ni siquiera mi padre lo sabe.

- Me estás asustando, Beckett.

- No es nada malo, Rick – si trataba de calmarme, no lo consiguió después de usar mi nombre, algo que solo hacía cuando intentaba decirme algo importante – Mi madre era una amante de la lectura y en sus manos siempre recuerdo encontrar un libro. Yo no prestaba mucho interés por ello, pero la cubierta de uno en especial me llamó la atención. Durante semanas lo recorrí con la mirada desde el anaquel de la librería que teníamos en casa. Aun así, nunca me atreví a tomarlo y leerlo. Un mes después mi madre murió. Mi padre trataba de no dejarme sola pero no le resultaba fácil; él estaba destrozado. Nada me calmaba y me sentía perdida. Un día decidí acercarme a la librería y coger aquel libro. De algún modo las aventuras de los personajes de aquella novela policíaca me hicieron ver la luz y querer ser la protagonista de aquel libro, luchando por dar justicia a las víctimas de asesinatos. Pensé que si lograba ser una policía tan buena como la de la novela, podría resolver el caso de mi madre, que por aquel entonces no avanzaba. Lo mejor de aquella época fue conocer al escritor del libro que me insufló la fuerza necesaria para tomar las riendas de mi vida. Lo mejor fue conocerte, Rick.

- ¿Me estás queriendo decir que...?

- Si, Castle. Esa novela era tuya. Te conozco desde mucho antes de lo que tú creías. Fui a una de tus firmas de libros y a día de hoy, conservó aquella novela con el más preciado de mis tesoros. Fuiste esa persona que me dio lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. Fuiste quien me dio las alas para volar y durante años esperé el momento de poder conocer a esa persona que se escondía tras las palabras de los libros.

- ¿Durante cuatro años he estado intentando que me vieses como algo más que un amigo y ahora me dices que sentías algo por mi?

- Para mi eras como esos amores platónicos de la adolescencia, Castle, pero todo cambio cuando te conocí, por eso no quise decirte nada. Me pareciste un hombre arrogante, materialista, un niño pequeño insoportable que nada se correspondía con lo que creí que eras.

- ¿Aun sigues pensando eso de mi?

- Sabes que no, Rick. Te quiero y si te cuento esto es porque sé que te estás fustigando al saber que la persona que está apuntando con una pistola a gente inocente es una de tus fans. Quiero que sepas que tú no tienes la culpa. Que tus libros pueden ser el salvavidas de muchas personas, como lo fue para mi.

Sin poder decir una palabra al notar un nudo en la garganta, la abracé con fuerza, dejando que su aroma me invadiera, transmitiéndome la paz y tranquilidad que en aquel momento necesitaba.

- Gracias. Gracias por compartirlo conmigo Kate.

- Siempre – me susurró antes de darme un cálido beso – Escucha... Estoy deseando pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, así que... No hagas nada estúpido ahí dentro, ¿vale?

- No te preocupes. Creo que ya he superado la cuota del día de lo estúpido.

La besé una vez más antes de tomarla de nuevo de la mano y dirigirme con ella hacía el cordón policial, donde todos me esperaban para realizar una tarea que, sin bien no me correspondía a mi al no ser policía, había cometido la estupidez de aceptar como mía.


End file.
